


Herb Stempel/Reader (Written a long time ago)

by slavcelt4304



Category: John Turturro, Quiz Show (1994)
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavcelt4304/pseuds/slavcelt4304
Summary: I wrote this two years ago when I was really in love with John Turturro, Herb Stempel was the first character I saw him play. Posting because why the hell not? Basically you and John/Herb Stempel meet and have sex, very simple plot. This most likely will not be updated. Also including an NSFW Alphabet I did for him as well.
Relationships: Herb Stempel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Main fic

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just to let you know, I was really really into body worship at the time I wrote this.

After confessing to his wife that he cheated on the show, she decided to leave him. Here I am, a single woman in New York City, alone. It was quite depressing to be here alone. I moved here just a few days ago to get out and see the world. Anyways, every night on my television, the show twenty one would premiere, and my favorite man, Herbert Stempel, would be shown. For he was the champion of the show, and cheesy as it may sound, the champion of my heart. That isn’t to say that I entirely moved to New York just to maybe probably talk to him, but after hearing that he was single again, motivated me even more.

One fateful night in New York City, I walked alone to my apartment. Until, my clumsy self bumped into a man and fell onto my ass. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The mysterious man exclaims, I giggle, “No no, it’s my fault!” I say while blushing and standing up off the ground. I glance at the man once and my heart leaps out of my chest, I stare at him awkwardly for a couple of moments until I clear my throat and apologize again. I sigh and collect myself, he reaches his hand out, “Herb Stempel, but I bet you knew that.” He says with a smile, that’s makes me wet, “Y/N L/N, nice to meet you, you know, you’re my favorite person on twenty one.” I say excitedly. He laughs and asks if he can walk me home, I nod yes and he gently holds my arm. “Ah, here it is. It was wonderful meeting you!” I say. He smirks and we stare into each others eyes for a moment. “Would you like to stop by my place tomorrow? This place isn’t exactly, eh… perfect for a little lady like you, ya’ know.” He says with a sly grin. “R…really? I don’t exactly live here, I live out of a suitcase and sleep on a mattress on the floor.” I reply. He nods, “You could stay at my place for a while,” “you can come tonight if you’d like.” He replies. “Of course, you’re too kind, I’ll grab my suitcase.” I say and I grab my suitcase out of the small apartment. He gently holds my hand and he whisks me away to where his vehicle is parked. And like a gentleman, he opens the car door for me and we drive away. “We’re here.” He says softly. My wetness grows even larger in my panties as we walk into his apartment. “You’re place is very nice,” “very…homey.” He laughs, “Thanks, uh… you can have my room and I’ll sleep in the couch out here.” He implies.  
“No, I’ll sleep on the couch!” I insist. “You’re a lady and my guest, so please.”  
I walk toward him and hold his hand in mine, “Can I tell you something?” I ask, he nods while smiling softly. “I know we just met, but, I’ve been in love with you ever since I first watched you on that damned quiz show.” I utter. “I… kind of am in love with you…” I say softly. His eyes widen in pleasant surprise that a woman would find interest in him and not Charles Van Doren. “Really? Why aren’t you in love with that playboy Van Doren?” He asks with a raised brow. “Because I think you’re…. very sexy and very smart…” I say while blushing and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Ya’ think so?” He asks curiously. I nod and he picks me up bridal style and carries me to his room. He gently places me down on the clean and pretty blanket. He finds himself in between my legs and stroking his fingers on my clothed wetness, “I see you’re already excited…” he says in that oh so sexy New York accent.   
“I’m wondering why you’d want a Jew man like me instead of such a “perfect” man like Van fucking Doren?” He asks while taking off my socks and shoes. “I think Jewish men are sweet, and caring. Also, they’re very attractive. And what can I say, I like a man with a big nose.”  
He snickers and slowly pulls off my wet underwear. But he stops, “What’s wrong sweetie?" He groans and takes off his jacket and shoes, he takes off his shirt and tie and sits on the bed next to me. “I… don’t like showing my body to women. The only woman who’s ever seen my body is my ex-wife. I’m chubby.” He says. I scoff, “What are you talking about?! You have a beautiful body, I don’t mind a man with a little weight on him.” I reply. He gets up off the bed and sheds the rest of his clothing until he is only in tight fitting underwear. I gasp, “I know, I’m ugly, right? Not like that Van Doren.” He says with a sad tone. “No, you have such a beautiful body. Most beautiful I’ve ever seen.” I say with no exaggeration, he really does have a wonderful body, and he holds extra weight like a god. His face slightly round, his pecs soft, most of the weight going to his round butt and fat thighs. His belly is slightly chubby, but it’s beautiful, and he’s sweating at the moment which only makes me want him more. Also, he has quite the large cock, and I can’t wait to feel it. So, I get on top of him and pull his underwear off. He is greatly erect and ready to go, so he then unzips and slips off my dress and he gets on top of me. “You ready?” He asks softly in my ear, “Wait,” I command. “Yes.” he says concerned, “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.” I nod yes, “I do, but, I…I’m a virgin.” I say while blushing. “Oh, um, well. Just tell me if I’m hurting you...” He says while blushing lightly. I nod and he slowly inserts his tip inside of my hole and pushes the entire shaft inside of me. He begins to thrust slowly, and I feel an itch inside slowly turn into pleasure. And we come together, his semen coats the inside of my womb and drips off his cock as he slides it out of me. His breathing is heavy and fast, my insides feeling warm and nice. He looks at me and I look back at him and cup his face in my hand, he feels warm, and beads of sweat are collected on his forehead. His whole body is dripping in sweat and he holds me in his arms and we fall asleep together.

I wake up, but not in his warm embrace, I feel disappointed and sit up on the bed. I rub my forehead, but still satisfied about what happened during the night, and I can barely collect myself and what just happened, I fucked my dream man, that doesn’t happen everyday. I stand up, but I realize that I’m naked, I say fuck it and walk out the room anyways. I walk down the hallway and see that there is only one light on, and it’s the living room light. I find him naked on the couch reading a book, I giggle and sit down next to him. He pulls me closer to him, “Good Morning, how’d you sleep sweetie?” he says while kissing my cheek. “Good, I liked the feeling of you, it was so nice.” I say while staring at him with a smile, he looks back at me and puts his hand on my face and I suck on his thumb. He puts down the book he’s reading on the coffee table next to the couch and I brush my hand through his messy, curly, black hair. He crawls on top of me and I wrap my legs around his waist, he passionately kisses me and licks my collarbone, and I lick his neck. I grope his ass and he picks me up, and I’m surprised by how strong he is. He carries me and fucks me again on the kitchen counter, my eyes roll back as he pushes himself inside of me further than before and a loud moan escapes his mouth. He bangs harder until we both come, “Oh…Herbie!” I moan loud enough for the neighbors to hear. I twist my finger around his curls and kiss his nose, “God, I just love your nose, it’s so beautiful.” I moan. We stare into each others eyes for a moment, “Are you going to let me down?” I say while laughing. He laughs and pulls out of me and sets me down off the counter. “I love you.”, “I love you too.” he says while panting. “I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you.” I say, “Really?” He says with a slight crack in his voice. “Of course, and I’d proudly spend the rest of my life with you.” I say while holding his hands in mine. He smiled and hugged me extremely tightly. 

Now, you all now how everything else went down, Van Doren confessed, but what you don’t know is our life after that.

After a month trip to my family’s place, I return to where my boyfriend of 1 year lives. I literally run to him once I see him and he lifts me off of my feet. “I’ve missed you!” We both say to each other, “It’s nice to be back with you here again. “This past month, I’ve masturbated while thinking of bending you over the table.” He says out loud. “Really?” I reply, “Oh yes.” he answers. “Anyways,” He says, I raise my eyebrow, “Will you marry me?” he asks. My eyes widen, “Yes, of course.” I say while taking his hands and kissing them, I passionately kiss all over his face and put my hand through his neatly gelled and brushed hair. I almost got to the point where I was going to come home early to him, because he meant so much to me. “I never want to be apart from you that long ever again, ok?” I say, he smiles and I lay my head on his chest. “Hey, how about you do bend me over the table?” I say under my breath. He smiles devilishly and bends me over the table and slips my panties down, “So wet, I see that you really missed me.” He moaned as he pressed his soft and warm tongue onto my wetness and swirled it around my folds. I became even more hot as he stuck his soft tongue in and out of my hole and I moan. “Herbie, I wanna suck your cock.” I moan as I melt on his warm tongue. He kisses my hole and takes his pants off and I get down on my knees and slide his underwear off. His cock is rock hard and his tip is swollen and rosy-pink, already shooting out precum, I lick it and it tastes salty yet sweet and I moan and suck on the tip and he sits down on the couch. I then take his entire shaft in my mouth until I almost choke yet somehow keep going until he cums and I swallow. “God, I just wanna creampie you until you’re sore.” he moans as he starts fucking me hard, I almost scream moaning, my juices flowing down his hard cock.

As I put my veil on, I smile and brush my hair behind my ear. I sigh and smile, and I prepare to walk down the aisle. Here I am, walking down the aisle, and it’s like a dream come true, as I walk to my husband, my love for life, it feels so, amazing. I stand closely next to him and he recites his vows and we say our I-dos. And then he is told to kiss the bride and when he lifts up my veil, I blush like crazy and he cups my cheek. He pulls me into a soft and passionate kiss. Everyone smiled and stood up as we walked out the door.

Our wedding night, we’re home and I shed my clothing. I gently push him down on the bed and stroke his soft skin and slip off his underwear. I pin his wrists down and bite down on his collarbones, almost enough to draw blood. His huge, erect, pre-cum excreting cock pushes slowly inside of my sensitive hole. I moan in extreme pleasure as his sensitive muscle twitches inside of me until he comes and I melt down his shaft. I fall down on the bed next to him and lay my head on his belly. 

Herbie is home from work and opens the door and I immediately rush to him, he seems flustered and I ask him what’s bothering him, he doesn’t answer, he just takes off his hat and jacket. All I want to do is undress him and fuck the life out of him, but instead he calls for me. He hugs me and kisses me passionately, and I undress him slowly, and pull down his underwear to reveal an erect penis. He pushes me down onto the couch and begins licking and me intensely while shoving his tongue in and out of my hole, “Oh!~ Herbie!~” I moan as a cum and melt on his tongue. I grab his curly, black hair and he rests his head on my chest and I brush my hand through all that curly hair. I get on top of him and slide up and down on his hard rod, I feel him, and my juices pour down his shaft as I bounce up and down on his strong thighs. Until, he cums and fills me with his seed. “I remember when I lost my virginity to you, that was amazing.” I said as I lay my head down on his chest. I hear his heart beating in his chest fast paced. I cup his face gently with my and pull his waist closer to mine and my forehead on his. “Back before I met you, I’d turn on the TV to when Twenty One, and I’d masturbate while imagining you in between my legs, I’d pull on that curly hair, and you’d moan.” I said. He looks up with a smug smile, “Really?” he says curiously. “Oh yes I did.” I said with my eyes wide. “Well, while I’m at work, I silently think of of pulling down your panties ever so slightly, I put my thumb on your warm, and moist slit, and I pull down my underwear, and slip my swollen tip inside of you while bending you over and softly fucking you on the table.” He says with that accent, his face slightly manic, with wide open eyes that are glossed over with lust. “Jesus, Herbie, I didn’t know you thought like that…”   
“Well, Good Night sweet pea.” He said as he cupped my face and kissed my forehead. He almost immediately fell asleep, well, he must have, he’s been so exhausted lately, I hate seeing him so tired and angry. So, I try my best to please him. 

“Wake up, sweetie.” I hear a voice his voice say softly, I blink my eyes until the blur is gone and I see his face next to mine. I lay down next to him and rub his hands, somehow, the blanket was thrown off of the bed, so I could see everything he had. I softly rubbed his member, a throaty groan escaped his lips. He kissed me as I massaged his shaft, holding on to his waist with the other hand. I put my forehead on his and he finally came, his sticky seed all over my stomach. I flipped over on my other side and he held onto me, I felt become wetter as he kissed my neck. I laid down on my back and stared into his eyes, he is so incredibly beautiful I wanted only to be with him for as long as I lived. His eyes filled with lust, stared at me. He flipped me onto my stomach and held my waist with one hand and started to pound into me furiously, finally letting himself go inside of me, and his seed flowed out of me. I was curled up on his chest, and he held so tightly onto me and I fell asleep there.


	2. NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW I wrote for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked it a little bit, added some things to made it a little better.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
After you and him have sex, he loves for you to be in his arms and play with his hair.  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
He loves to just caress every part of your body, but he mostly loves your hands.  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
When you have sex with him, he loves to cum deep inside of you, and he loves seeing it drip out, and sometimes he cleans it out of you with his own tongue. If he doesn’t cum inside of you, he loves to cum on your stomach or breasts.  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Fantasizes all the time about you and him.  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Not very experienced I’d guess, but you could teach him.  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
He loves to pick you up and fuck you ruthlessly or over a table.  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Very serious and intimate.  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He usually always shaves, but sometimes, he doesn’t, and has a little hair on his stomach,  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
Very intimate, loves to breathe in your essence and be curled around you.   
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
When he is very alone and you’re gone for whatever time, he thinks of you and masturbates.  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Breeding.   
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
All over, especially in the kitchen.  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Being flustered after a long day and coming home to see you and pound you.  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He doesn’t like being humiliated, he loves being a dominant and loving partner, but he also doesn't ever want to cause you any pain.  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Loves fucking your face and feeling him in your throat, and he loves to lick your cunt as long as you’d like.  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends on his mood.  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
When he is about to leave,  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Not really.  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
If he hasn’t had an exhausting day, he can go all night long, only if you want.  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Nope, he loves the natural body to body sex.  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Loves to make you get wet by whispering in your ear or stopping if you quit moaning for him.  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
If other people are around, he’ll quietly moan and pant, but if he’s caught up in the moment, he’ll moan as much as he wants.  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Nothing.  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
A beautiful penis, that matches his skin tone, but when he is hard, it gets a little pink and swollen on the tip.  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Very high, whenever you want it, he wants it.  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
If you’re asleep, he’ll sleep with you, but sometimes he likes to watch you sleep and kiss your body.


End file.
